


My knight.

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Dirty Talk, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Lorenzo is too, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, No Smut, Protective Alec Lightwood, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Magnus Bane, a fashion editor, is invited to a bussiness party ready to come face to face with his ex-girlfriend and arch enemy alone. He doesn't know that someone would make his night much better.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	My knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first fic in this fandom. It all started when I saw a playlist of all Malec scenes and I liked it a lot.  
> I don't really know if it is a good fanfiction but I will post it anyway.

Magnus leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes with a sigh. He officially didn’t like deadline days. Sure, he enjoyed working for the fashion columns in the well-known Alicante magazine, but on a particular time of year he hated his job. The Fashion week.

The Alicante magazine decided to have a-20-page fashion exclusive every year on the next issue after Fashion Week, ever since they hired Magnus as their Chief Editor for the fashion columns of the magazine. A man with many awards for his amazing fashion articles would be wasted as a simple columnist, they said. Magnus was so happy about the news, becoming Chief editor was his dream so he agreed on the spot.

This seemed to be a great decision for the Alicante magazine, because it became known for its fashion exclusive pages, beating the common fashion magazines.

Ragnor opened the door that moment, waking Magnus from his daydreaming. He sat on the chair across him, giving him a smile.

“You look wagged out my friend”, pointed Ragnor.

“Well, not sleeping for two days in a row could do that to you, my friend” answered Magnus.

“The columns were sent for printing, that’s what I came here to tell you about” said Ragnor.

“Finally, I was ready to murder someone if they weren’t approved again” groaned Magnus. “You can tell Catarina to go home and, you can go home too”

“You too. You have been here for two days, I am sure that someone is missing you too at home” said Ragnor with sly smile. “Good night, enjoy your little vacation” the man said before leaving.

Magnus stood up, and proceed to pack his stuff to leave and finally go home. He put his wine red coat on and grabbed his briefcase. After not forgetting to lock the door of his office he exited the building with lighting speed. Luck was on his side, because he hailed a cab in no time and arrived home. He made a promise to his boyfriend that he wouldn’t drive his car when Hell Week was happening, because Alec feared he was going to fall asleep on the wheel. That’s how Alec called the Fashion Week, sometimes switching it to Blue Balls week, because they didn’t even have time to fuck, or better see each other.

He opened the entrance door of their loft with sigh on his face and closed it, leaning his back against it, finally realizing that it was over. A meow was heard below him and he saw Chairman Meow, rubbing his legs. Magnus gave his cat a smile and picked it up rubbing his ears. The cat purred, showing how much he missed his owner.

-Did you miss me my love? I missed you too, he cooed, before letting the cat go. He was in mood for the drink, so he shedded his coat and made a beeline to the living room.

Alec was sitting there, on the couch, Church sleeping next to him. The man was typing something on his computer, a new chapter for his book most likely, his glasses sitting on the edge of his nose. His dark locks were ruffled, possibly from the countless times he brushed them with his hands and stubble was forming on his face. Alec was wearing headphones ,listening maybe to some music so that he can consecrate, that’s probably why he hadn’t heard him. Magnus found him still very sexy and wondered again why this man is his boyfriend, his thirst altering for a different kind. Even with sweatpants and hoodies he looked like a full course meal.

Alec lifted his face from the screen that moment and their eyes locked. The man gave him a blinding smile, making Magnus breathless as always and stood up, leaving the laptop on the couch.

“Hey baby, you are back” said the man giving him a hug. Magnus couldn’t resist stuffing his face into Alec’s chest, breathing his scent. The other chuckled at his boyfriend’s cuteness and gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. “Are you going to go back to work later or are you done for good?”

“No, I am done, I have a weeklong vacation too, darling.” said Magnus lifting his head looking at him with a smile.

“That’s great news, you are finally going to rest” said Alec, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Why are you awake, Alexander?” asked Magnus.

“Well, I was struck by inspiration after two days, and almost finished my book. I also knew that you might be returning today so I was waiting for you to come back home.”

Magnus melted at the words and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander”

“Good ways I hope” said Alec, wrapping his hands around his waist.

Magnus couldn’t resist giving him a deep kiss on the lips, moaning loudly. He let his fingers grab on the taller’s hair and let himself be ravished by Alec. Oh, how much he missed him.

They pulled back for air with stupid smiles on their faces.

“I missed you, the bed feels cold without you”

“I missed you too darling” said Magnus not being able to stifle his yawn.

“Ok, time to go to bed, you look like you need it” said the other breaking the embrace.

Magnus lifted his eyebrow and gave him a sly smile.

“I need many things Alexander, right now” he purred.

Alec raised his eyebrows with a smirk and leaned to whisper to his ear, wrapping his arms around him once again.

“Trust me baby boy, he could feel the other shiver at the nickname, as much as I want to wreck you right now, I know you will fall asleep on me after the first round and I am sure neither of us will be satisfied, besides I want you strong and alert when I fuck you hard against the wall. One round ain’t gonna cut it. So for now, you will go and have a shower, put a silk robe on, eat the garlic steak I made for you and get some sleep, ok?”

“Did you say garlic steak?” asked Magnus, feeling the drool escaping his mouth. Alec swore that hearts formed on his eyes.

“Yes, along with some pasta and the garlic bread you always go nuts about” he said with a smile. “I told you I had a feeling you are coming to day”.

“You spoil me so much darling” said Magnus giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You deserve it” said the man pulling him to the bathroom to have a shower.

After having a hot relaxing shower, Magnus ate the food Alec made him and blacked out on the kitchen table, his hands working as a pillow. Alec smiled at his adorable boyfriend and carried him to bed, so both of them can get the sleep they deserve.

Magnus woke up at 12 o’clock the next day, feeling well rested after so long. He realized that the space beside him was empty; his boyfriend probably had woken up to continue his writing. Magnus put his emerald silk robe on, matching his pants and decided to go to the kitchen to get some coffee. Alec was nowhere to be found, so he probably went to see his editor, Magnus thought. He grabbed his phone that was on the kitchen table and looked through his messages. Catarina sent him a message to call her when he wakes up, so he decided to do that.

It only took two rings for her to answer.

“Good morning, Magnus.”

“Good morning, my dear” said Magnus turning the coffee machine on. He found a plate covered with kitchen paper on the table. Peeling the paper off, he saw a stack of waffles. The man smiled at the thought of Alec waking up to make waffles for him.

“Did you sleep well?” said the woman.

“Like a rock, I didn’t realize that I was that tired. You?” said Magnus pouring some coffee on his mug.

“I slept well too. Madzie wanted to play since it is Saturday so she woke me up to spent some time with me. We are at the park right now. So I didn’t sleep too much because of my little monster.

“Say hi from me to my sweet pea.” said Magnus with a smile.

“Will do. You are very chirpy, Magnus, said Catarina, did something interesting happened last night?” she said with a smile on her voice.

“No, I ate the dinner my amazing boyfriend cooked for me and I blacked out on the kitchen table. Not so romantic”

“Well you were exhausted and starving so your battery dropped in an instant. said Catarina. Have you asked Alec if he is going to be your date at the party?”

“No, Catarina, I haven’t told him.”

“You know that the party is tonight, right?” asked Catarina with a laugh.

“Yes, I also know who are going to be there at the party” sighed Magnus, taking a sip from his coffee. “I don’t want him to meet any of these people” said the man bitterly.

“I understand, but wouldn’t it be better for you to be there? Alec knows about Camille and Lorenzo, doesn’t he?” said the woman. “I am sure he would understand if you tell him, that they are going to be there.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to drag him there only to be my knight, I want him to enjoy himself also, not help me with problems I have no guts to solve” said Magnus sighing.

“So you think that you are going to have a splendid time on your own there.” said Catarina sarcastically.

“Well, I will have you, Raphael and Ragnor with me, so I won’t be alone. There will be also drinks, so I will be fine. I might have to take a cab to return home, but Alec won’t have to deal with Camille and Lorenzo. So, everyone will be happy. I have already informed him that I will have to attend a business party with you. Just, not on detail. Besides, Alexander doesn’t want to make many public appearances and wants to have a low profile, so I respect that” said Magnus, sitting on a chair.

Still after all those years, Alec hadn’t done yet a face reveal. Alexander had explained to him that he wasn’t comfortable making many public appearances in public, even though he was a best-selling series author. Many reporters putting their noses on his private life is a no for him. He wanted to be known for his work mostly, not from his appearance. The public already knew that he was gay and had a relationship with Alicante’s best editor, Magnus. The fans weren’t mad of him at all, one of Alec’s protagonists on his book is gay, and so he was lucky because the fans were so happy for him, positive posts uploading on his twitter page in a lighting speed. Alec’s face was literally glowing reading his twitter page that day.

“I see Magnus, well if those two decide to do something to you, we will take care of that.” said Catarina with a sinister tone in her voice.

“I don’t want you behind bars, my dear. All I want is Alec to be happy and not deal with toxic people.”

“You really love him, don’t you Magnus? I am so happy that you met him.”

“I love him to the moon and back, makes my world spin, you know? I am glad I met him too” said the fashion editor with a soft voice.

“Oh god, you are so whipped” said Catarina with a chuckle.

Magnus laughed as well.

“It is called lovesick dear.”

“Anyway, Madzie is calling me to play. I will pick you up at eight. Bye, Magnus”

“Bye dear”

Magnus put his phone on the table, and put his hands on his face. Just the thought of meeting Camille or Lorenzo made him tired. He heard the front door close that moment, so he decided to start eating, trying to be normal. Alec appeared at the kitchen, wearing his signature leather jacket. He put the bag he was holding on the table and gave Magnus a kiss on the lips.

“Good morning baby, did you sleep well?” said the man with a smile, sitting on the chair next to him.

“Like a rock” said Magnus with a smile, putting a piece of waffle in his mouth, “and those waffles are delicious.”

“I am glad you liked them” said Alec with a smile.” I brought you, you favorite cupcakes for you afternoon tea, all the flavors”

Magnus put the fork down, cupped Alec’s face with his hands and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Thank you, you have to stop spoiling me” said the man when they pulled away.

“Never going to happen” answered Alec initiating the kiss this time. “What time do you have to be at the business party?” he asked when they pulled away.

“At 9 o’ clock” said Magnus presuming to eat his waffles.

“Is it going to be held at the company?”

“No, it is going to be held at the Star Hotel. Thankfully it is not that far away” said Magnus.

“Oh, that’s great, we will have plenty of time to cuddle on the couch and watch the series you promised me to watch together. I am going to have a shower and put some pjs on.” said Alec.

“I would love that” said Magnus.” I am going to find the series, after I finish the waffles, so take your time”

Alec gave him a smile and disappeared on the corridor. Magnus let a sigh again, his dread coming back at full speed, thinking about the party. He ate the last piece of waffle in silence trying to fight the lump that was stuck on his throat.

Alec closed the bedroom door behind him and grabbed the phone on his pocket. He scanned through his contacts and pressed the call button. Izzy answered immediately, chirpy as always.

“Hey brother, what’s up?” said Izzy, chirpy as always.

“Izzy, I really need your help.” said Alec sitting on the bed.

“Alec, what’s up? Are you okay?” said Izzy, the anxiety was evident on her voice.

“I am fine.Listen..” he said but his sister interrupted him.

“Did something happen to Magnus? Is he okay?” gasped Izzy. She and Magnus are like siblings to each other. They became inseparable since the first day they met. Their profession seemed to help them get close, Izzy as a fashion designer and Magnus as a fashion editor.

“Well, not something too serious” said Alec hearing Izzy’s gasp of relief. “He told me that he must attend a party, but I overheard him talking on the phone that Lorenzo and Camille are going to be there.”

“As Lorenzo and Camille, who ruined Magnus life in two different periods? That sounds serious to me.” hissed Izzy.

“Yeah, I got upset when I heard it too, but Magnus doesn’t want me to be there. He knows that I don’t do public appearances. He doesn’t know that I overheard him.”

“I see, what you want to do?” asked Izzy.

“Well, I was thinking of going there, I don’t want Magnus to deal with them on his own. I heard the worst things about them as you did. Someday my face will be revealed, so why not when I want it to be revealed?”

“Aww, you are going to reveal your face so that you can protect your boo? That’s so romantic!! And you are right, someday your face will be revealed. Are you going to tell Magnus?”

“No he will say no, I am sure…” said Alec.

“Wait, is that the party held in the Star Hotel?” asked Izzy.

“Yeah, how do you know?” asked Alec.

“Well brother, people who work in the fashion industry are invited there, so I am invited as well. Magnus told me that they gave him two invitations, so he can bring you as well, but he told me that he won’t invite you, because you don’t do public appearances. I am sure they wanted you to appear so that they claim your first appearance was at that party.”

“Since I have an invitation on my own, I can appear later. I will let Magnus go and I will get dressed and go as well. I am not letting him alone with these two.”

“Great! What exactly do you need me for?” asked Izzy.

“I think I need to look good next to my boyfriend and it is an event, so I don’t know what to wear.” said Alec.

“You asking me to go shopping with you?” said Izzy with a chuckle.

“Basically, yes” confessed Alec. “You can see I am desperate. Don’t you need to go shopping as well?”

“You know I am not a last minute girl. I went to buy my dress with Magnus a week ago. Simon, who is going to be my date, hasn’t bought one yet, would you like to go with him? Jace is going to go with him, as well.” said Izzy.

“If Jace is there as well, then I don’t have to kill him” said Alec with a smirk, when Izzy made a sound of protest.

“Great, I will tell him to call you, I have a manicure appointment so I have to go. Bye Alec, protect your man!” said Izzy ending the call.

Alec dropped the phone and sighed; he took off his clothes and jumped in the shower so that Magnus won’t suspect anything. When he finished showering, he put some pjs and headed to the living room. Magnus had already sat on the couch and found the series Alec was talking about. Alec sat next to him, drying his hair with a towel.

“Sorry, I am late, my editor called me” he said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling him to lay his head on his chest.

Magnus sighed, content wrapping one of his arms around Alec’s waist.

“It’s okay baby, I understand.”

Alec could distinguish that his boyfriend was anxious about something. He wouldn’t be able to consecrate to watch the series, his mind was somewhere else. They ate the cupcakes and had some tea until the sky got dark.

“Are you alright baby? You seem distracted” said Alec giving him a kiss on the cheek, after a while.

“I am fine, I wanted to stay here with you since I haven’t seen you for days , but I have to attend this party since the new issue will be out tomorrow” said Magnus with a sigh. Well, at least Catarina, Raphael, Ragnor, Izzy, Samuel, Jace and Clary will be there so I won’t be bored.

“After all these years, you still refuse to say his name right, aren’t you?”

“Where is the fun in that darling?” said Magnus with a smile.

Alec rolled his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”

“We discussed it darling, is not that important for you to come, I won’t be lonely babe I have my friends. Besides, we will be talking about fashion and you will be bored.”

“Ok baby, I will wait for you to come home, checking the time with his watch. I have to go baby, Jace asked me to hang out tonight before the party . You don’t mind, do you? said Alec giving him a peck on the lips.

“No darling, of course not. I have to start getting ready anyway” said Magnus standing up. I will go and have a shower, have fun with Jace. “said Magnus giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Alec responded as well, with a hum. When they separated, Alec gave him a peck on his forehead and headed to the bedroom to change.

Magnus stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about the party. He thought that ditching it was impossible so he went straight to the bathroom.

\-----------------------------///////////---------------------------------------------------

The party was loud and glamorous as always. Magnus had the chance to meet the most prestige people in the fashion world who were praising about his work and suggest him new work opportunities most of them being overseas. Magnus declined them kindly explaining them that he loves his job and he can’t leave his boyfriend. Upon mentioning his boyfriend, they asked him if the famous author decided to stop by to finally meet him, Magnus denied and explaining further that he respected his boyfriend’s wishes and he is the one to choose if he wanted to go public or not.

Ragnor and Catarina and Raphael were always by his side helping him get away from awkward questions and changing the topic quickly. They decided to go take another glass of champagne and talked to each other in a quiet corner.

"Fortunately, I haven’t seen any of them, so my evening is going splendid", said Magnus sipping his drink.

"The night is still young my friend, we both know that they won’t miss this party", said Ragnor.

"Yeah, that’s against their nature", said Raphael.

"Magnus!" said a chirpy female voice behind him.

Magnus turned to face a black haired girl wearing a dark blue velvet dress. It had a heart-shaped neckline and slit from her hip to her ankle. Her black hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing diamond earrings.

"Izabelle, you look stunning my dear", said Magnus giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not as stunning as you", said Izzy with a smile, admiring his black blazer adorned with gold lace, his black silk shirt and slacks. He had black smokey eyes with gold glitter and a myriad of gold necklaces with different lengths complimenting his caramel skin which was peeking through his open shirt.

"Hello Samuel, you don’t look bad yourself" said Magnus with a smile.

Simon gave him a smile as well in his blue velvet tux, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend’s waist. Izzy gave him a fond smile and pecked his cheek.

"I had a good tutor", he said. Jace and Clary are also here somewhere, said Simon looking around.

"Looking for us?" said a second voice coming from a grinning blond man wearing a black tux. Next to him was a redhead woman, wearing a dark red dress with a v neck. Her skirt had frills reaching to her knees.

"Biscuit, you look perfect, well you don’t look bad too Jace", said Magnus with a smile. Jace gave him a smile as thanks.

"I could say the same to you, but I think you know that", said Clary with a smile.

"Well I do, but you know how much I like compliments said Magnus with a wink. Weren’t you supposed to hang with Alexander?"

"Oh, Alec had a message from his editor about checking and correcting some chapters so they had to end their hangout early and Jace forgot that he had to attend a party, so this is why we are late", Clary said with a smile, saving Jace from trouble.

"Yeah, you know me, always forgetful. Just to let you know guys we saw an unwanted woman at the entrance", said Jace with pointed look.

"And she already hit on Jace, looks like I was invisible to her", said Clary. "Now I understand why you said she is opportunistic bitch, Magnus".

'Well Jace is a rising model, having him as a boyfriend will raise her publicity", said Ragnor.

"You at least managed to escape her claws", said Catarina.

Magnus let out a sigh and downed his drink in one go.

"Well she hasn’t changed at all", that’s for sure. 

"Is that Lorenzo’s arm that she is holding?" asked Raphael.

The group turned around and saw Camille dressed in long rose gold dress in a mermaid shape. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was wearing her iconic dark red lipstick. Lorenzo was next to her as they were bombarded by the photographers who were surrounding them trying to snap their best profiles. He was wearing a green shimmer tux with a black shirt and his hair was on a ponytail.

"I heard that they are doing a collab, I think that Camille is the face of his new collection that will be launched any time now", said Izzy.

" Oh splendid", mocked Ragnor, "I sense that we have to do a interview about that don’t we?"

"Camille is our head boss’ favorite so we will do an exclusive", said Catarina, "I already feel the headache coming."

“Ooh, I definitely need a drink” said Magnus signaling to the waiter. The man came to him with a smile and Magnus took another glass of champagne. “I really don’t wanna know why they decided to collab.”

“I think that you will be informed right away, whether you like it or not.” said Raphael.

Unfortunately for him, the duo saw him, Camille giving him an evil smirk making him shiver. That moment he though how more bearable it would be with Alexander.

“Magnus, so good to see you here.” said the woman with a flirty smile. “You look alone, your boy toy isn’t here? Too bad, I really wanted to meet him.”

Magnus could see how the rest of the Lightwood siblings reacted to the insult of their oldest brother. Their spouses quickly comforted them silently.

“Wow, you just had to open your mouth to remind me how lovely it is not to be your boyfriend. I didn’t want Alexander to feel pressured, you should try it sometime but I doubt it is in your dictionary.” said Magnus with a smirk, feeling confident.

The rest of the group had amusing stares on their faces. Magnus could see a small smile in Raphael’s face.

“Think about it Camille, his boyfriend must have some discouraging looks, after all he is an author. He never goes public.” said Lorenzo with mirth.

Magnu’s blood started to boil inside of him. That moment Ragnor was the one who answered with a chuckle.

“You wish, he is a stunning man.”

“And he is a thousand times better than you, Camille.” said Catarina.

That moment Simon let out a gasp, looking at his phone. Izzy looked at him in wonder as the rest of the group.

“Um guys? Alec just posted a photo on Twitter. It is a selfie.” said the man making the group look at him with wide eyes. “He already has a few thousand retweets.”

Izzy smiled at Magnus after looking at Simon’s phone. “The hashtag says #gonnagosavemyman.”

Magnus eyes widened. Alexander had done a face reveal? Why now? And what does that hastag mean?

“It passed the retweets of your photos retweets guys” said Simon pointing at Camille and Lorenzo. “Looks like your assumptions for Alec are wrong.”

“What about you look how stunning he is yourselves? He is heading this way.” said Catarina with a smile looking far away.

Magnus followed his friend gaze, the rest of the group also, to stop at a tall man who was walking towards them. Alexander gave him an encouraging smile clad in a black suit and shoes. He was wearing a black blouse underneath and his hair was cut and gelled, showing his forehead. All party guests were looking at him whispering who is that man. All the women had their eyes wide open, gasping at the author’s attractiveness and Magnus, well he was about to faint because Alexander looked like a three course meal, ready to be devoured.

Alexander stopped and stood next to Magnus.

“Sorry I am late, lots of traffic. Did I interrupt something?” said the man raising his eyebrow looking at the group. Magnus couldn’t stop thinking how hot his boyfriend looked.

“No darling, we were just talking. Oh, allow me to introduce, this my boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood.” said Magnus when he woke from his reverie. “This is Camille Bellcourt and Lorenzo Ray, old acquaintances.” gesturing at the two people.

“You are Magnus’ boy toy?” pointed the woman, without hesitation.

The tall man gave him a smile, but Magnus could see the fire in his eyes.

“You are the ex who dumped him and left? The ex-bitch? Magnus, I thought you had a better taste in women.” pointed Alec looking at Magnus. Camille looked at him with a stunned expression, Magnus have never seen her so speechless. The woman let out a huff and left.

“I have to admit, your books are very admirable mr Lightwood.” said Lorenzo with a smile trying to get on hia good side.

“Thank you mr Ray, who is your favorite shadowhunter or you like the warlocks better. Oh is it a vampire? Seelie?” answered the author.

The man struggled to speak, looking puzzled.

“Oh, I though you have read them.” said the man. “My mom, by the way, is waiting your call, about that lawsuit that was filed against you? The restraining order? She is a bit busy, so call her as soon as possible.” Alec made sure to said it loud enough so someone can hear him and it work, because some heads turned.

“You mother is Maryse Lightwood?” said the man with a terrifying look on his face.

“Yeah, she is.” said the man with a smile.

“I see, well I would like to keep talking to you but I have some other place to be. It’s nice meeting you Mr. Lightwood.” said the man.

“Likewise Mr. Ray.” said Alec with a smile. The other man nodded and left, hot on his heels,but Alec was sure that the duo won’t approach him again tonight or ever.

“Way to go, brother!” said Jace with a grin on his face.

“You could see how white their faces were.” said Simon.

“Mom knows Lorenzo?” asked Izzy.

“Yeah, I talked to her before I get here, telling her about how I am going to save my man from Camille and Lorenzo and she told me some interesting things about them.” said the author with a smile. Magnus blushed a little hearing his boyfriend calling him his man.“Looks like Camille had a huge debt, since her ex-husband fled with all her money and Lorenzo has a restraining order because he was driving a fashion designer to nuts. That collab was the last chance to save their asses but I am sure some reporter was within earshot and that chance is ruined.”

“Oh, that’s evil Alec” said Clary with a smile.

“I was just asking, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” said the man with smile.

“You are my knight in shining armor Alexander.” said Magnus with a fond smile on his face.

“It was nothing in front of what they did to you. I just gave them a taste of their own medicine.” said the man wrapping one arm on the others waist.

“Excuse me” said a reported with a smile. “Can I have a picture of you, Mr Lightwood?”

“I am sorry, I don’t wish to take solo pictures but I will have press conference when the new book is released so you can take as many as you want there.” said the author with a polite smile. “I don’t want to steal my boyfriend’s spotlight.” he explained, making Magnus’ heart melt.

“Actually, I wanted to take a picture of you and your boyfriend Mr Lightwood as couple.” said the man with a smile.

“Then in that case you may.” said the man, pulling his boyfriend close.

The reporter snapped a few pictures and left with a thanks.

“I need a drink.” said Alec with a smile, taking a glass of champane from the tray.

“You look stunning, big brother.” said Izzy with a smile.

“Well, Simon was very helpful for once, helping me choose the outfit and Jace insisted that I should have a haircut so here I am.” said Alec. “But don’t get encouraged, I still hate shopping.” added making the group laugh.

“I don’t know if you should be my date in public from now on Alexander, everyone is looking at you.” said Magnus.

“No baby, they are looking at you, they are jealous because I belong to you” explained the man with a smirk.

Magnus blushed slightly with a smile. His boyfriend is really an angel.

\-------------------------------//////////////////////-------------------------------------

The next day Lorenzo and Camille’s collaboration was cancelled and many articles about Lorenzo’s restraining order was everywhere. Also some reporters dug out Camille’s debt and many other wrongdoings she has done. On the other hand, many articles where released about Alec’s face reveal including the picture of him and Magnus at the party and many tweets about the author from fans were released. Alexander looked through some of them blushing at the compliments, laying on his bed.

_Omg Alexander Lightwood is carved from a block of sexy by God._

_He is an author? He could be a model._

_He is the brother of that handsome model Jace Wayland and the fashion designer Isabelle Lightwood? That’s what I call good family genes._

_He is hot as heck, no wonder he is taken. Magnus Bane,you lucky bastard._

He felt a movement next to him, a sleepy Magnus putting his face on his shoulder. The taller man cooed giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“What are you doing darling?” said Magnus with a rough voice that may be the result of screaming during countless rounds of mind blowing sex that happened the previous night.

“Scrolling through some tweets commenting of my face reveal, they say you are very lucky to have me as your boyfriend.” said Alec pecking his on the forehead.

“I already know that, angel. I am lucky myself.” said the man opening his eyes smiling at him. Alec thought that even with bare face, his hair down and sleepy, Magnus looked so beautiful. He couldn’t resist giving the man a soft kiss on the lips, slowly turning into a hard make out session with the author on top. Magnus moaned helplessly, putting his hands around the man’s shoulders feeling their naked bodies touch.

“I love you, Magnus. I want you to not keep any secret from me. We are together in this.” said Alec after they pulled out.

“I love you too Alexander. I won’t, I promise.” said the fashion editor.

“Good.” smirked the man. “Now where were we?”

“I think right before I turn our positions and ride you.” answered Magnus with a purr.

Alec didn’t answer, but his eyes turning dark with lust encouraged Magnus to turn their positions and give him one hell of a ride. He deserves it, after all Alexander is his knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, please leave kudos and comment, I will appreciate it a lot.
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


End file.
